1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a containment structure for containing and mitigating explosions from packages and parcels. In particular, the present invention relates to a containment structure, preferably formed as a box, installed in a wall of a building providing a receiving area where packages and parcels can be placed and any explosions from bombs in such packages and parcels could be contained and deflected away from the building and people.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,555 to Saxon relates to a package delivery box structure and does not disclose an explosion containment unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,758 to Petty relates to a bomb containment device. This device is intended for transporting the bond within the device to another location rather than contain and mitigate any explosion within the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,037 is for a security transfer unintended to transfer money and other valuables and not for containing explosions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,277 to Seltzer is for a door or window designed with bombardment inhibiting portions but is not intended to provide a receptacle area in a building for containing and mitigating an explosion from a package or parcel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,550 to Cleary, Jr. is a tamperproof mailbox assembly designed to reduce mailboxes from being tampered with and broken into.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,582 to Salzer relates to a high security blast resistant door. This invention is not intended to provide a containment box in a building for parcels and packages containing explosives.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,534 to Sacks relates to a cover made of resistant material to bomb blasts but this invention is not designed to be an explosion containment unit in a building.